Blurr's secret
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Blurr the rescue bot has a secret that is kept by him and his older brother Salvage. An accident that seriously injures Blurr reveals the truth. Blurr is really a girl!
1. Chapter 1

_After a terrible crash Blurr needs immediate repairs Optimus calls in Ratchet to assist. When repairing Blurr with Blades They make a shocking discovery about Blurr. Blurr isn't guy. He is actually a **she!**_ _How will the other rescue bots react to this and how will the Burns' family react to this?_

chapter 1 BLURR!

Blurr was driving around on cliff side road and enjoying himself. "Boy what nice day." He said.

"Help!" He heard a little girl cry.

Blurr drove to the source of the cry and saw a little girl on a ledge that was starting crumble on the side of the cliff. Blurr transformed. It was one of the kindergartners from Hayley's class. It was Casey. "Hang on Casey I'm coming." Blurr said. But first Blurr commed the team. "Guys we have problem Casey is stuck on ledge on the side of cliff near mount griffin and it's starting to crumble." Blurr said.

"Don't worry Blurr you get Casey out of there and Blades will assist you." Heatwave said. With that Blades flew off.

Blurr began to climb down. "Hurry!" Casey shouted.

"Hang on I'm coming." He said.

Blurr could almost reach her. Finally he made it to her. Blurr saw Blades. "Blades over here!" Blurr shouted.

Dani came down and took Casey. Blurr was relieved. Then there was strange noise. Blurr looked and saw the ledge he was standing was crumbling. Before he could move it completely broke apart and he fell and rolled along the mountainside as he fell. "BLURR!" Blades and Dani yelled. They landed next to Blurr. It looked really bad he was struggling to stay awake.

"Cody come in." Dani said.

"What is it Dani?" Cody asked.

"Good news is we saved Casey." She said.

"Great." Cody said.

"Bad news is Blurr fell down the mountain and land pretty hard on the ground he looks he's hurt real bad." Dani said.

"Oh no!" Cody said.

Everyone was worried. Salvage was also really worried he was Blurr's older brother. "Boulder go to coordinates and carry Blurr back to the Firehouse." Heatwave said.

Boulder made it to were Blades and Dani were. They stayed by Blurr. Casey was crying she was worried about Blurr. Blades saw Boulder. "Boulder pick up and carry Blurr gently." Blades said. Boulder careful picked up the injured Rescue bot.

Once at the firehouse everyone was shocked at Blurr's condition. "Will my little brother be okay?" Salvage asked.

"I don't know but I will need some help repairing him." Blade said.

Heatwave called Optimus. Optimus was shocked having heard what happened. "I will send Ratchet over there he will help with the repairs." Optimus said.

"Thank you sir." Heatwave said.

Ratchet came through the ground-bridge. They took Blurr into the medical room. The doors were locked Ratchet told them that Blurr needed immediate surgery because his scan shown the Blurr had damaged some of his internal parts.

Everyone waited outside for the surgery to be over.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 surgery reveals a secret

Ratchet and Blades were almost done with Blurr's surgery. "Just have to check one more place to check if he got damaged down there." Ratchet said and took a look at Blurr's interface panel. When it opened Ratchet and Blades were surprised. It wasn't damaged but revealed a little secret about Blurr. Ratchet took a little energon to just make sure ha ran it through the scanner it confirmed what he was thinking and what he Blades saw, Blurr wasn't a guy. Blurr was a girl!

Ratchet and Blades finished up and pulled a blanket over Blurr. It would be awhile before she came out of the surgery's anesthetic. Ratchet and Blades walked out.

"How's Blurr?" Cody asked.

"Blurr is fine. We found out something interesting about Blurr, care to share about it Salvage? You are Blurr's big brother." Ratchet said.

Salvage looked nervous. "Nothing out of the ordinary about Blurr." he said avoiding the question.

"Fine we will tell." Ratchet said. "We discovered that Blurr really isn't a male like all of us thought and like Salvage said. Blurr is female." Ratchet said.

Everyone was shocked. "How can this be?" Quickshadow said.

"It's possible with certain tech it can make cybertronian of one gender look and sound like the opposite." Optimus said.

"Yes I found this it changes a voice to sound male and thicker armor to make Blurr look like a male Cybertronian." Ratchet said.

"Okay Blurr and I were orphaned I promised her I'd keep her safe. Because it can be dangerous for young female Cybertronian at times." Salvage said.

"I understand but think it is time know Blurr for who she really is and find a way have scan her vehicle mode again so it can become accustomed to a female body." Optimus said.

Blurr woke up from the surgery's anesthetic and saw all the Burns' family, Greene family and all the rescue bots. "Where am I?" Blurr asked and then heard her feminine voice. "I can explain!" She said.

"I already did." Salvage said.

"Are you sure it's safe?' Blurr asked.

"Yes it is safe. You will make a full recovery." Ratchet said.

Blurr smiled. She was pretty happy. She'd be even happier if she could get a date with her crush Heatwave.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Everyone in town heard the news about Blurr. The race car rescue bot. They were surprised that the bot they thought was a he was a she. Casey came by to see her to see if she was feeling any better. Ratchet said she was going to be laid up for two weeks. Blurr was glad to see young Casey alright. "So you've been a girl all this time?" Casey asked.

"Yes, but now it's okay for everyone to know I'm a girl." Blurr said.

After a two week period Blurr re-scanned her vehicle mode and liked it just as much as she did the first time. Blurr looked more like a girl now and she liked it. Even though she was tomboy she liked girly things too. She came out with her big brother Salvage when the bots were ready to see the new Blurr. Salvage came out holding Blurr's hand. Blurr looked like a girl she even had a Cybertronian flower clip on the right side of her head. Everyone was shocked out how pretty Blurr looked. Heatwave practically felt his spark race when he saw her. She was around his age. According to Ratchet they were in stasis for around the same amount of time.

Heatwave fell completely in love with Blurr. She was the most lovely Cybertronian he had ever seen.

"Everyone let officially introduce to my little sister Blurrina Lyra Technoto. I'm glad she can finally be herself and be the young lady she was meant to be." Salvage said.

"I like your flower clip." Dani said.

"Thanks." Blurr said.

"Do we have to call you Blurrina?" Kade asked.

"No!" Blurr said.

"Good because you'll always be guy to me Blurr." Kade said.

"Thanks I think." She said said.

Graham elbowed Kade.

"What?" Kade said.

Blurr went out to see everything. She was enjoying the nice sunny day. "Feels great to be outdoors again!" She said.

She saw Mister Petty-paws up a tree. "Oh dear." She said and transformed. She went up the tree. "Here kitty, kitty." She said. Mister Petty-paws looked unsure. "Come on." She encouraged. Mister Petty-paws came down into her hand and she placed him in Mrs. Neederlander's hands.

"Thank you." She told Blurr.

"Anytime." Blurr said and drove off.

Heatwave was at the firehouse. He was practicing to ask Blurr out. Kade came by. "Hey Heatwave what are you doing?" He asked him.

"Practicing to ask Blurr out." He said.

"Why because you just found that Blurr's a girl?" Kade asked.

"Yeah but when I saw her the way she really looked my spark raced, I got all clammy, I felt voice box get all tense and I felt warm." Heatwave said.

Kade patted him on the leg. "Heatwave buddy you have been hit by cupid." Kade said.

Cody who was there smiled.

"Huh who is this cupid?" Heatwave asked.

"Cupid is baby with wings the shoots magically arrows at people that makes them fall in love." Cody said.

"Oh I get it." Heatwave said. "I am normally so confident how can ask her out or what to do I've never been on date before." Heatwave said.

"I have an idea Kade you have a date with Hayley tonight right?" Cody said.

"Right," Kade said and realized what Cody meant. "Great idea Cody. A double date." Kade said.

"What's that?" Heatwave asked.

"It's when two friends go out on date with friends who are also one date together. Other wise known as group date." Cody said. "By the way Kade are you finally going to ask Hayley the question?" Cody asked.

"Yes at tonight's date. I have the ring in my pocket." Kade said. "We've been dating for years I hope she says yes." He said.

Blurr came back. Heatwave came up to her. "Hey Blurr?" Heatwave said.

"Yes Heatwave?" She said.

"Listen I'm taking Kade to drive in theater for his date with Hayley and I was wonder if you would like to come and be on a date with me?" Heatwave said.

"I would love too." Blurr said. "What time?" Blurr asked.

Heatwave looked like he forgot what time the movie started. "7:30 movie starts 8:00" Kade said.

"Sounds good. See you at 7:30." She said and left the room.

"Thanks for the help Kade." Heatwave said.

"No problem." Kade said.

Once at the movies Heatwave was parked by Blurr. Kade was ready to pop the question for Hayley. "Hayley, would you marry me?" Kade asked.

Hayley hugged Kade. "Yes." She said.

Heatwave enjoyed being with Blurr. Once at the firehouse they announce the good news. Everyone congratulated them.

Heatwave was pretty happy with how his date turned out.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

It had been 10 months since Kade had proposed to Hayley. Now it was time for their wedding. Kade was plenty nervous and so was Hayley. Everything was almost ready.

The bots were sitting on the groom's family side. Heatwave was nervous too. He was going to ask Blurr to marry him.

The music began to play an Hayley walked down the aisle. Kade smiled Hayley looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. The preacher read the book and the two of the said their vows. Then they said the big 'I do'. "I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." he said. The two of them kissed. "Present to you Mr and Mrs. Burns." He said.

The party was great. They were so happy. So was Heatwave, Blurr agreed to marry him.

After a few months was Heatwave's and Blurr's wedding. The ceremony was amazing. After the wedding the two of them were talking. "I can hardly believe I'm married to the lady of my dreams." Heatwave said.

"I am the luckiest girl ever. Maybe some day there might be the patter of little transformer feet." She said.

"That would be nice thing to hear when we are ready for it." Heatwave said.

"I hope it's soon." She said.

To be continued.


End file.
